


Blue Birthday

by Maurlie



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sad but cute, amberprice, they are not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maurlie/pseuds/Maurlie
Summary: “I’m so sorry, Chloe. I can tell that it’s hard for you. But you are so strong, and I love you for that and…”Chloe’s eyes widened and looked up at Rachel with a surprised expression in her face.“What?” Rachel asked.





	Blue Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a year after Chloe and Rachel met and became more than friends! It's Chloe's first birthday with Rachel.

_March 11_

The sunbeams sneaked into the bedroom and filled the room with a bright warm color. Piles of used and unused clothes lied on the floor followed by empty bottles and dishes. Low music was playing in the background but didn’t seem to bother the girl sleeping on the bed. She lied on her stomach with one arm under her head with the other one hanging out of the bed and her legs stretched all the way out. The late afternoon sun got covered by a cloud and the room lost its colorful light. It turned into the same dark grey color and made everything look sad like before.  
In that moment the door opened, and a young girl walked in. Her gaze travelled from the piles of stuff on the floor, to the window where the light just went out, and finally to the girl on the bed. Her heart lost its normal rhythm, and the longer she stood there watching her girl sleeping, her heart went faster and faster. Before her heart escaped her chest, she walked over to the bed with something in her hand. A little package.  
She sat down on the edge next to the girl who breathed in and out silently, eyes closed, and zero worry lines across the face. The sleeping girl shifted in a slow motion when she felt something by her side and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times before adjusting her eyes to the view, a girl sitting beside her and stroking hair away from her face and caressing her cheek. She found her hazel eyes staring right into her blue ones.  
She opened her mouth. “Rachel Amber.” A grin followed as she spoke with a low voice because of her dry throat.  
“Chloe Price.” Rachel responded and returned the smile. “Happy birthday, sleepyhead!” With those words she completed the congratulations part with a soft kiss. Chloe returned it happily followed by her hand moving up to Rachel’s neck, and moving into a deeper kiss.  
“Woah!” Rachel burst out and pulled back from the birthday girl. “Not that I love, and I mean love kissing you, Chloe. But what the hell have you been drinking? And how much?” Her eyebrows narrowed when she looked at Chloe and discovered something she hadn’t noticed when Chloe was asleep. Blue eyes, red in the corners, dark rings underneath and sadness.  
“Oh, Chloe…”  
“It’s okay! I’m okay.” Chloe cut her off before she could say more knowing it would lead to more tears, just like the following night had been full off.  
It all began at midnight. Just when the minute tipped over from one day to another Chloe took the first sip of beer. A little celebrating on my own, that’s what she told herself and kept telling herself when she took a sip of her fourth beer. By then she had started to dig through old photo albums, and on the seventh beer she tossed pictures of Max and William around her while crying. At the ninth beer she passed out, exhausted. Chloe turned away from Rachel’s worrying eyes and looked in the corner where empty bottles and photos lied alone and sad. She felt guilty and stupid thinking about the night. Still with her eyes locked on the photographs she continued to speak with a low voice.  
“I do this… ritual. Every year on the night of my birthday, I drink, look at old pictures, drink some more, cry a little,” Rachel put a hand on Chloe’s cheek, and got eye contact again. She swiped away two tears that made it through the blue eyes. Her other hand found its way to Chloe’s hand and caressed it.  
“Just a little.” she continued.  
“I bet.” Rachel said and tilted her head watching her girl dry out her eyes with the back of her free hand. Chloe raised her body up and shifted into sitting position. Rachel joined her and put an arm around her shoulders and got Chloe’s arm around her waist in response. Their free hands found each other. They sat in silence, enjoying the company and watching their hands as they stroked and tangled in.  
Chloe was the first to break the silence after a long time. “I’m sorry. I bet you didn’t expected to find me like you did, especially not on this day?” She looked at Rachel and smiled, trying to joke the whole thing away. Her eyes met hazel eyes, which was filled with not longer concern and sadness. But with understanding and warmth.  
“Honestly, I wasn’t prepared for it, no. But, it’s okay. I should have thought about it,” she responded. “Is it about your father and Max?” Rachel asked careful and soft while looking into blue eyes that dropped at the mention of the two most important persons in her life.  
“Yeah,” Chloe said, eyes focused on their hands again thinking of a way to explain herself the best to the girl next to her, who she cared so much for. “I think of my dad and Max much, but especially on days like these. My birthday, Christmas, New years eve and so on. My life is full of memories of those two, and going through those special days without them, every year, is hard.”  
A silence fell between the two girls again. The only sound was a calm background music and birds outside singing tunes, welcoming the spring. Rachel suddenly shifted her position and moved to sit in front, facing Chloe, and took both of her hands in Chloe’s. “I’m so sorry, Chloe. I can tell that it’s hard for you. But you are so strong, and I love you for that and…”  
Chloe’s eyes widened and looked up at Rachel with a surprised expression in her face.

“What?” Rachel asked.  
  
“You said you love me.” Chloe responded with a playful voice.  
  
“No, I didn’t?”  
  
“Yeah! You said, I love you!”  
  
“I said, I love you _for that_!”  
  
“Same thing.”  
  
“No? It’s not!”  
  
“It is.”  
  
“Okay, so if I do. Would you mind?” Rachel stated with arms crossed over her chest and with a strict, but playful, look at Chloe. Chloe shook her head as a response and leaned forward in a slow motion until she felt the other girl's warm breath on her lips, never leaving the girl’s hazel-eyed gaze while she did so. She closed the gap between them with a deep kiss that caught Rachel off-guard and made her moan quietly. Chloe let all her sad feelings drown into the kiss, the warmth and care from the other girl. The girl who saved her, and made everything better and lighter, climbed on top of her and made Chloe lay down on the bed. Chloe moved her hands down to the waist and held tightly. Rachel’s hands holding Chloe’s face and held onto her like she never wanted to let go Her lips traveled down to her neck and planted kisses there until she heard Chloe’s breath got heavy and loud. Lips met lips again, and their tongues moved in perfect rhythm.  
  
“I love you.” Chloe mumbled between the kiss, never breaking it off.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
Chloe sat herself up in a sitting position with Rachel straddling on top. She broke off the kiss with a new moan from Rachel, and she grinned wildly at the sound and the look of her girl on top of her. Rachel returned the smile with a heavy breath.  
“So, what do you have for me?” Chloe asked panting but still grinning.  
  
“Anything you want, birthday girl.” Rachel whispered seductively while licking her lips.  
  
“No, I meant your package.”  
  
“Oh. Of course.”  
  
Chloe laughed seeing bright red color filling Rachel’s face. “Shut up, Chloe” Rachel punched Chloe’s arm lightly while laughing and rolled off her to pick up the package. She handed it to her birthday girl.  
“Is it a book? A book with flirting tips? Because if so, you should have it back.” Chloe laughed at her own joke only to get hit in the arm again.  
  
“Open it! Dork.”  
  
Chloe unwrapped the square figure packaged until she was holding a frame with a picture in it. She looked down at two girls smiling back at her. Chloe remembered that night. Their first concert together, the start of their friendship that turned into something more. In the corner of the picture she read a text. “My guardian angel.” Chloe smiled at the words and turned her head up facing the girl she loved so much.  
“Thank you”  
  
“You like it?”  
  
“I love it.”  
  
Rachel smiled at the words and looked down at the picture her girl was holding, remembering the night as it was yesterday. That night she had finally managed to hang out with the amazing girl she had been stalking for some time, the night she felled in love with Chloe Price. Suddenly the bright and warm color from earlier filled up the room for real. Chloe turned her head looking out the window. “I think this year’s birthday is going to be better. I mean, it already feels better.” She said still looking towards the window.  
“How so?” Rachel asked soft and looked up at the girl sitting beside her. Chloe waited a moment before she turned her head and responded.  
“Because you are in the picture now.” And pointed at the picture she was holding. “Literally.” A little laughter escaped, and she smiled at the other girl.  
Rachel rolled her eyes before she too laughed at the pun and leaned into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction (ever) of Life is strange! I wrote my first to pricefield-eternal's contest on tumblr etc. This is not the one I participated with, because I don't like it so much. I wrote this for Chloe Price's bithday. I know I'm a little late uploading it, but life happens sometimes. But here it is!  
> About my story: I imagine Chloe doing this "ritual" because it's a special day for her, and I believe it's hard for anyone to excperience days like that without the people you used to have in your life. 
> 
> If you have read this far I thank you! I know my english is rusty, but I hope it's readable!  
> I'm thinking of writing a longer story, maybe a few chapters about this particular day. What do you think?  
> I also have to mention my two inspiration source that made me want to write: TonightAppearance and lunargrrrl. Check out their stories! 10/10!  
> All feedback is appreciated!  
> -Maurlie


End file.
